If We Were a Movie
by Keke3011
Summary: I do not own "If We Were a Movie" By Miley Cyrus. I had to make this cause their relationship reminds me most of this song. Ally writes a song about times with Austin while she loves him. IN ALLY'S POV


**Hey Fan Fiction this is a one shot. This song reminds me so much of Austin and Ally it's not funny! Here's the story:**

* * *

><p>There I sat in the practice room alone. Austin was out with Cassidy. When she came back, they went on a date. The day before, I released I still am in love with Austin. So, I broke up with Gavin. Now, Austin and Cassidy are dating.<br>I start to write lyrics in my song book:  
><em>Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic, yeah you, you're charming, got everybody starstruck, I know, how you always seem to go, for the obvious instead of me, but get a ticket and you'll see.<br>_ I remember the day he talked like they were in a chick-flic. It happened like this:

* * *

><p>"Ally! I found out that Cassidy's boyfriend cheated on her so when he tried to kiss her I yelled at him that she didn't like him anymore," he said proud of himself. He just walked into Sonic Boom.<br>"That's great! How about we write a song?" I wondered. I admired his handsome looks.  
>"I gotta go hang out with Cassidy. Bye Ally," he said. He didn't even say my nick name. He just left, not even saying hi to Dez.<br>"I don't really like Cassidy, Ally," Dez said to me. "He never talks to us or writes songs with you." I nodded and sighed. I was thinking about them doing romantic things.

* * *

><p>Man, I wish that was me. The one he would go hang out with. Oh now I remember when he talked all about Cassidy when he called me to talk. We met at mini's:<p>

* * *

><p>"Man, Ally! She is just perfect!" he exclaimed. I nodded trying to keep tears from coming out. I failed. "Ally what's wrong?"<br>"My cousin died!" I fibbed. I wanted to yell 'I love you and you don't even talk to Trish, Dez, and me because of Cassidy. You talk about her like I don't care. But, I love you Austin Monica Moon!'  
>"Oh sorry Ally," he said. "Well, I gotta go. Bye." He walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>I got an idea for the 2nd verse:<br>_Yeah yeah, when you call me I hear it in you voice, oh sure! wanna see me tell me all about her, la la, I'll be acting through my tear, I guess you'll never know, that I should win, an Oscar for the scene I'm in  
><em> Then I thought about when we were dating:

* * *

><p>We were talking in Sonic Boom talking about our new song. Then Dez and Trish started chanting "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," for a random reason. So Austin and I kissed for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Then I wrote more lyrics:<br>_Wish I could tell you there's a twist, some sort of hero in disguise, when we're together, its for real, now playing, wish I could tell you there's a kiss, like something more than in my mind, I see it, could be amazing  
><em> All I need is a chorus! I thought of something than I sang from the beginning:  
><em>Uh oh<br>There you go again talking cinematic  
>Yeah you<br>You're charming, Got everybody starstruck  
>I know<br>How you always seem to go  
>For the obvious, instead of me<br>But get a ticket and you'll see  
>If we were a movie<br>You'd be the right guy  
>And I'd be the best friend<br>That you'd fall in love with  
>In the end we'll be laughing<br>Watching the sunset  
>Fade to black<br>Show the names  
>Play the happy song<br>Yeah Yeah  
>When you call me I hear it in your voice<br>Oh sure  
>Wanna see me and tell me all about her<br>La la  
>I'll be acting through my tears<br>I guess you'll never know  
>That I should win<br>An Oscar for the scene I'm in  
>If we were a movie<br>You'd be the right guy  
>And I'd be the best friend<br>That you'd fall in love with  
>In the end we'll be laughing<br>Watching the sunset  
>Fade to black<br>Show the names  
>Play the happy song<br>Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
>Some sort of hero in disguise<br>When we're together Its for real  
>Now playing<br>Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
>Like something more than in my mind<br>I see it  
>Could be amazing<br>(The next part sang 3 times)  
>If we were a movie<br>You'd be the right guy  
>And I'd be the best friend<br>That you'd fall in love with  
>In the end we'll be laughing<br>Watching the sunset  
>Fade to black<br>Show the names  
>Play the happy song<br>_ I finished and sighed. Then I heard clapping, I looked up to see Austin. He walked over to me."Ally! I wanted to tell you that...I don't love Cassidy," He said. "But I do love someone," He sat next to me looked at me. I bet it's some cheerleader. "And I heard your song." I blushed. "The person I love is my best friend. Just like the song. I love you Als."  
>I smiled and said "I love you Austin!" We then kissed.<p>

* * *

><p>I remembered that song! I called it 'If We Were A Movie.' It was about my best friend. Now I'm married.<br>Then someone came behind me and grabbed my waist  
>"Als! I'm home!" my husband whispered in my ear. I turned around and hugged him. "Someone missed me. Remind me to bring you the next time I go on tour Mrs. Moon!" Yes ! My husband is my best friend, Austin Moon.<br>"I love you ," I said. "Now go call Trish and Dez."  
>"Yes Sir, I'll miss you sir, I love you sir<strong>(1)<strong>!"He said. He used that from my favorite show! Wait, he called me sir!  
>"Austin Monica Moon!" I yelled.<br>"Sorry Als," he said. He kissed my cheek and went to call our friends. I started to hum 'If we were a movie.' THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**I don't own Austin and Ally or If We Were A Movie by Miley Cyrus.**

**(1) This is from Little House On The Prairie. I blame my 6th Grade Teacher!(I watch the show all the time!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**3 Keke3011**


End file.
